


Like a Wrecking Ball

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Engagement, Jack Dalton lives, Jack is alive fight me, Kovak's mission ended, M/M, Rough Sex, Song fic, i've literally had the idea for this fic since jack left in 2019 what's wrong with me, mac's having nightmares, proposal, sort of episode 5x05 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Mac's always had nightmares of loosing the people he loves, it's part of the job. However, the ones of loosing Jack have been so much more intense since the Delta left for the Kovak's mission. They're practically every night and Mac's basically a restless zombie version of himself. Today, he's woken out of his nightmare by someone pounding at his door and he's met with a life-changing surprise when he opens the door.Turns out forever starts today.Based on the song "Like a Wrecking Ball" by Eric Church
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Like a Wrecking Ball

I've, I've been gone, I've been gone too long  
Singin' my songs on the road, another town  
One more show then I'm coming home  
Don't give a damn what these keys are for  
I'm gonna knock down that front door and

\-----

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. 

Angus MacGyver is startled awake by a loud sound, although he has no idea whether or not it was real or imagined. The blond wakes up in a cold sweat, eyes watery with tears and heart-broken by the image he just saw. 

“Jaackkk!!” he screams a strangled cry of his lover’s name as he sits bolt upright out of a dead sleep. He’s out of breath and shaking as he wipes tears from his eyes. 

The nightmares are getting worse..

Just a dream, Mac reassures himself as he shakes the horrifying image from his brain: he’d dreamt of the love of his life, his partner, Jack Dalton.. lying dead at his feet. Thank God it was only a dream. These nightmares have been like torture and Mac experiences them night-after-night, keeping his sleep sporadic and restless. Mac feels like a zombie these days. 

Some nightmares were simple, but still terrifying: he’d answer the door to a well-dressed soldier holding a flag and announcing that Jack was KIA. Others, like the particular brand of awfulness Mac had just woken from, he watched it happen. He’d watch Jack die, up close and in person. He’d be on a mission with Jack and just.. couldn’t save him. It was always somehow his fault too; mission failure on the part of Angus MacGyver. One of his rigged bombs would go off too soon or building some contraption took his focus off watching Jack’s six for a second and he’d lose his boyfriend forever. 

Part of the job is facing your own mortality and that of those you love. Sure, Mac had nightmares of losing Riley, Bozer, Matty, Jill.. just about anyone who worked at the Phoenix had played a starring role in one of Mac’s nightmares at some point. They all hurt; Bozer particularly since Mac got him into the life, and dreams of losing Riley always felt like he’d lost the sister he never knew he wanted. 

The dreams where he lost Jack though.. They rocked Mac to his very core, sometimes he almost couldn’t get his breath from crying so hard when he woke up. They’d just barely begun to express their feelings for each other before Jack left for the Kovaks mission, they’d been together about seven months now (it’d only been two when Jack was called up for this mission). The dreams about losing Jack got worse after he left and now they were laced with an edge of what could have been and we were just becoming what we were always meant to be.

The most devastating part now is that even when Mac wakes up, there is still a possibility he’ll lose Jack. He can’t protect him in his dreams or in reality. It’s slowly killing him. 

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. 

Mac jumps like a school child as he realizes someone’s at the door. An aggravated and sleepy, half-groan, half-shout leaving his lips as he rubs his eyes. If he wasn’t before, he’s definitely awake now. 

The very groggy, sleep-deprived agent manages to get himself out of bed; stretching like a cat the entire way. Before he can even get to his bedroom door, there’s another few raps to the front door and that shit is way too loud. 

Or Mac is way too hungover. 

Or both. 

“Just a sec,” the blond shouts as he jerks a pair of Jack’s sweatpants on over his briefs, heading towards the front door. Who the hell even knocks on someone’s door this early?

The young agent finally reaches the door and opens it, revealing none other than Jack Wyatt Dalton.

And he's holding a wedding ring.

“Angus Daniel MacGyver, will you marry me?” 

The words barley register in Mac’s brain before he’s answering with the first full breath he’s taken in five months…. 

“Yes,” Mac breathes, like it’s his fucking lifeline.

\-----

I'm gonna find out what that house is made of  
Been too many nights since it's felt us make love  
I wanna rock some sheetrock  
Knock some pictures off the wall  
Love you baby like a wrecking ball

\-----

*16 hours earlier* 

“The US government thanks you for your service to this country, Master Sergeant Dalton,” Jack vaguely registers the insincere, government mandated thanks as he steps off his transport. He’s just returned to civilization after his - technically - sixth tour as a Delta Force for the US Army. Finally, they had confirmation - true confirmation - that the monster that is (was) Kovaks, is indeed D. E. A. D. 

Finally.

Hear me, this boy has a plan. His first stop: his apartment for a shower and to retrieve his most prized possession - his father’s wedding ring. After that? He’s headed directly to Mac’s place and he’s going to start the rest of his life with that man. He’s wasted enough time already; happily ever after needed to start today. 

Jack couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else, especially not after this most recent assignment. He promised himself the very second he left the Phoenix, that if he was lucky enough to make it back alive (which was HIGHLY unlikely), he would marry the gift that is his boyfriend. The only mission he needs now is making that beautiful creature as happy as humanly possible, for the rest of Jack’s living days. 

It’s an hour at his apartment for a shower, a fresh shave, his favorite aftershave he knows Mac loves the smell of, brushed teeth and finally back into civilian clothes. Jack feels like himself again for the first time in five months as he slides on his favorite black jeans and the rugged Bon Jovi t-shirt Mac had bought him on their last Maniversary and his best pair of converse. 

As he’s finishing up getting dressed, Jack realizes his heart is racing as quickly as his thoughts are. After retrieving his last few needs - keys, wallet, phone, daddy’s ring - he’s gotta give himself a minute to breathe and clear his thoughts. He takes a seat in his overstuffed leather recliner and takes a few measured breaths, closing his eyes for a bit. He’s suddenly nervous, which is beyond dumb, because he and Mac are absolutely ate up with each other. 

The PTSD runs deep in this part of Jack’s mind: self doubt. He’s pretty sure he’ll always be at least a little bit scared Mac will wake up one day and see the worst parts of him that he sees in himself, and just leave. He can’t let himself think like this. 

Not today. 

Before leaving he checks the location of Mac’s cell, they’ve always shared their locations with each other, with the whole team actually. It just makes their lives - and Riley’s hacking - SOO much easier. Mac’s at his place, so... Plan officially in motion. Jack takes one last deep breath, says a prayer, and heads out the door in pursuit of his GTO.

\-----

You, look at you, send me one more shot  
Sittin' on a bathroom sink  
Damn, you really turn me on  
Painting your toenails pink  
Easy baby for you to say  
But if I can make it just one more day

\-----

Jack’s beaming up at him, reaching for Mac’s hand and sliding a gorgeous ring on his left hand. Mac’s shaking and his brain has now gone from asleep to terrified to shocked to the happiest he’s literally ever been, in approximately 3 minutes. He’s seeing stars. 

“Holy shit, Jack you’re-” and he’s cut off by Jack’s lips on his as the brunette stands up and wraps his newly minted finance in his arms, already backing the blond back into what will now be their home. 

They barely get the front door closed and locked before they’re devouring each other. Jack keeps walking Mac backward until he hits the wall behind him with a loud thud. They practically bounce off the wall as pictures literally crash to the ground like it’s some sort of romantic comedy love scene. Neither of them can bring themselves to care how ridiculous it looks.

“Jack,” the former EOD pants between breaths, “I can’t. Believe y- you’re here.” The words are punched out of him in huffs as he tries to process what’s going on while Jack’s lips do intoxicating things to his chest. 

It’s no use, Jack’s gone full-on caveman and just grunts in acknowledgment against the miles of pale skin he’s sucking hickies onto. The whole scenario is kind of obscene, the way the Delta’s ruthlessly grinding against him; Mac pushing back just as eagerly. They haven’t touched in five months and they’re sure as hell making up for it all now that he’s home. 

Mac’s dying for some skin-on-skin contact as he strips the Delta of his clothes. He desperately grabs at the hem of that Bon Jovi tee that brings back so many memories and tosses it aside. Their lips are back on each other in a second, hungry and unrelenting against one another - not even leaving enough space between themselves for Mac (or Jack) to start working at getting his fiance’s jeans off him.

The EOD tries to force his mind work again: 'if I can do stoichiometry in my head while defusing a literal ticking time bomb, I can fucking think while Jack is kissing my neck' he tries telling himself.

After a moment or two, he’s finally able to manage one, solitary, out-of-breath word.

“Bedroom.” 

The desperate push and pull between them is almost too much, too rough, as they smash into practically everything they possibly could as they make their way to Mac’s room. The brunette’s hardly giving him a second to catch his breath between kisses. 

At one point, Mac pins Jack against the bathroom door frame, kissing everything he can reach and fumbling open his lover’s jeans, palming the hard length he’s met with when he does. A wicked smirk crosses his lips as he enjoys the reactions he’s able to pull from his fiance.

A few steps more down the hall and Mac’s crowded against the opposite wall in retaliation. Yet another piece of decor crashes to the ground next to them and Jack hoists the blond’s legs around his waist. They stay like this for a while, Jack standing between Mac’s legs, pressing him into the wall with his larger frame. 

Mac, of course, the only one with brain function here, whispers a snarky ‘you know, this would be more comfortable in a bed, Jack.’ 

The responding growl that leaves the older man’s throat is definitely not something he expected. Definitely should not have turned him on as much as it did. Yet, here he is: putty in Jack’s hands as the brunette carries him the rest of the way towards the bedroom before tossing him on the bed in something of a play-fight body slam. 

\-----

That whole house is gonna be shakin'  
I hope those bricks and boards can take it  
But I won't be surprised  
If the whole damn place just falls  
Wanna rock you baby like a wrecking ball

\-----

The headboard rocks against the wall with a loud thump as Mac’s landing rocks the bed, making him chuckle. 

All the breath leaves his lungs though when Jack strips himself of his remaining clothes, never breaking eye contact like the little shit that he is. Mac will never stop being in awe of how gorgeous this man is, no matter how many times they’re together, the miles of tanned and toned skin always takes his breath away. 

Then the shit-eating smirk he’s met with when his gaze finally reaches his lover’s face again, always results in a dramatic eye roll. 

He’s living for it right now though, because that shit-eating smirk is just another reminder that Jack’s here. Jack’s safe. Now he gets to spend his life with this man and nothing on the planet earth could ever make him happier than knowing that man is his, forever. 

Mac’s thoughts continue to swirl between lustful and sappy as the Delta stalks toward him like prey and tugs at the hem of the blond’s sweats - which he realizes with a smile are actually his - until Mac gets with the picture and lifts his hips. The fabric is pulled off his body at a ridiculously slow pace until they’re around his ankles and Mac kicks them the rest of the way off in an overly-frustrated huff.

“Impatient, I’m just tryin’a savor this moment,” Jack chuckles. “It’s been five months, baby can ya’ blame m-” his words are cut off with an involuntary ‘oof’ as Mac pulls him down on top of himself, kissing him hard.

“Exactly, it’s been five fucking months Jack. I need you NOW!” and the growl that leaves his lips is something he doesn’t even recognize, his lips pulling back into something of a snarl as he pulls his lover into another crushing kiss. 

Jack sighs into the kiss like it’s his life’s redemption. 

The two let themselves get lost in the kiss, grinding against each other so eagerly they’re sure they must look like wild animals going at it. 

Surprisingly, Jack’s the one to break the kiss this time, as if his mission to fit himself inside Mac’s body is what’s brought his brain back to life. Reaching over to where he knows the lube is waiting for him in the nightstand, the Delta wastes no time covering his fingers in the oily substance and lets them find their way to the blond’s entrance. 

The first of Jack’s fingers is barely past the first ring of muscle before Mac’s already literally begging for more. His back arches off the bed toward his lover. 

“Jack, please,” he’s whispering breathlessly, “more please, I can take it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Mac, just give yourself a second.” Jack watches Mac shiver as his finger fully enters him and realizes Mac’s more than ready for him as is.

“I’m ready, Jack.” A smug, patented Angus MacGyver smirk crosses his face as he confirms what he’s sure he just watched his finance realise on his own. “I uh.. kind of bought a toy when you left and umm,” he bites his lip in a teasingly shy gesture, “use it when I missed you the most, including last night.. imagining it was you. It’s ah.. approximately your size.” 

Jack’s gone. The lights are on but nobody’s home. Mac’s pretty sure he broke the man’s brain by the looks of things, because his Delta Force fiance has gone completely still. Jack Wyatt Dalton is officially just a wall of muscle weighing down Mac’s smaller frame. He’s not even blinking. 

Mac can’t help the shit-eating grin that’s now crossed his face. He loves the effect he has on this man. Leaning up to nibble at the brunette’s earlobe (the man still hasn’t moved an inch) he whispers:

“Of course, it was never as good as the real thing,” he purrs seductively, grinding his hips against his lover’s, “nothing compares to that cock of yours, Jay.” The EOD accents his words with a lick to the shell of Jack’s ear and can’t help but smirk. He’s playing dirty. 

Using the nickname he’d coined for Jack only after they’d gotten together seven months ago seems to snap the older man back into reality. Lips are attached to Mac’s neck in a second and drawing bruises to the surface of the blond’s skin that will surely be there for weeks. Which, truthfully, is exactly the reaction Mac was looking for. 

He’d keep the marks Jack leaves on him tonight on his skin forever if he could. 

“You’re damn right it wasn’t enough,” the Delta nips into the skin of his neck and slips three fingers into him anyway, pumping them a few times before removing them, sure to leave enough lube to make things comfortable. 

They’re both panting hard by the time Jack’s slicked himself up with another bit of lube and lines himself up with Mac’s entrance. The whole world pauses - well, their whole world pauses - as the brunette takes a moment to lock eyes with his fiance before slowly pushing home inside the body beneath him. 

“I love you so much,” he says reverently, “future Mr. Dalton.” 

Mac’s a mess, hardly able to keep his breath, as emotion and physical stimulation overwhelm his senses. He’s panting like a bitch in heat and he should really be embarrassed if he’s honest but can’t bring himself to give a damn. Not now, not with Jack finally home and safe. Not with that ring around his finger. Not with Jack looking at him like he’s the Delta’s entire world. 

“Gahh..” he tries to speak but fails, taking a few more shaky breaths as his lover starts to move. “I - holy SHIT Jack, ahh - I love you too. I ca-” and the rest of his breath is punched out of him by his fiance’s thrusts as the brunette sets an unforgiving rhythm into his body. His hands fly up to the bed posts to sturdy himself against Jack’s strength as the larger frame presses him into the mattress. 

From there the room goes silent except for the exchange of wordless moan as kisses are pressed everywhere they can reach. The only sound not coming from them is the repetitive rock of their bed frame against the back wall of Mac’s bedroom. It sounds so cliche, rocking the bed yet here they are. Mattress squeaking, walls literally rattling, the whole nine. 

\-----

And that old house is gonna be shakin'  
Rafter rockin', foundation quakin'  
Crash right through the front door  
Back you up against the wall  
Love you baby  
Take it right there baby  
Rock you baby like a wrecking ball

\-----

‘This is ridiculous,’ Mac thinks to himself. Despite that, knowing that they’re bascially creating a scene right out of a harlequin romance novel is just spurring him on. The harder, the faster Jack’s trusts get the more ridiculous the whole scene gets. Complete with sappy dialog: 

“FUck, baby I missed you every second I was gone,” the brunette kisses kisses his words into the birthmark just under Mac’s jaw as he pistons his hips with reckless abandon. He’s panting so hard his chest is visibly shaking with each heave of breath but he just keeps going. Somehow his rhythm never falters, only building more and more until they’re both shaking with need, so close to the edge.

Mac keens up into Jack’s movements, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck pulling him in for a rough kiss. He works his body - as much as he can from this angle - against the Delta’s, pushing back against the thrusts of Jack’s cock into his body and then up. The blond’s own member slides across the brunette’s toned stomach, Jack’s skin feels like it’s searing as Mac grinds against him. But Jack Dalton’s always been a living, walking furnace. 

Jack adjusts his hips a bit, barely pausing for a second before pounding Mac again. Somehow he’s able to slip deeper into the blond’s body this way, using his grip on Mac’s hips to snap their bodies together and hit Mac’s prostate with every thrust. From there it’s a matter of minutes before Mac’s body involuntarily tightens around Jack’s length as his orgasm rips through him.

“Gahh.. Jack. Ja-” he’s voice leaves him and is replaced with shaky moans as the older man’s hips stutter against him. Two, three, four maybe five more thrusts and the brunette is spilling into him; his lips sealing on Mac’s collarbone as he does. Even as his body stutters to a stop, Jack continues his work marking his lovers chest. 

He doesn’t pull back from the heaving body beneath him until there’s already a bruise forming. Smiling down at his work, Jack moves one hand from the EOD’s hips up to the side of his face, turning Mac’s face to his. 

Mac lets himself be pulled in for a long, passionate kiss and sighs into it. He’s finally given a second to truly take in the news that Jack is home, safe and here with him. They’re engaged. Jack is going to be his husband. His head is swimming so he simply lets himself melt into the kiss, they both get lost in it for a few minutes. He’s caged in by Jack’s larger frame as they lazily make out, refusing to unwind themselves from one another. 

When they finally break apart, Mac feels intoxicated. Drunk with emotion, with love, lust, everything but all he can manage is a whisper:

“I can’t wait to be your husband, Jack.” 

The smile he gets from Jack in response is something he could stare at forever and now, with the ring around his finger, he knows forever is just beginning. He has to be sure of one thing though, as he holds up his ringed finger: 

“This means no more leaving right? Because I don’t think I can handle it if you leave again, this almost killed-” he’s babbling, verging on tears, when he’s cut off by Jack’s lips on his. The brunette laces his right hand in Mac’s right, using the other to hook a finger under his chin to bring him in for the kiss.

“Shhh.. sh, sh, shh,” Jack finally says, his tone hushed and quiet, but steady as a rock. “I’m never leaving your side again. You can even write it into our marriage contract if you want,” he teases with a nudge of his nose against the blonds. 

A happy laugh rolls through both of them as they get back to kissing, refusing to separate. 

The cool steel of his engagement ring and the weight of Jack’s body on him, is positively the best feeling he’s ever experienced. 

Today has been the absolute best day of his life… and it’s only 9 am.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to my girl @katiecomma (a03)/@tell-tale clerk (tumblr/discord) for beta reading this fic and helping me talk through the bits that were giving me trouble. Your help is always so so appreciated and I'm so thankful I have such talented writers in my corner to help out when I need.


End file.
